Princess Violet and the Vampire King
by Lady-Kinsei
Summary: The Drakanian Prime Minister has come for her! How will Violet ever begin to think of a plan on how to escape when she's so distraught? Even a princess needs a little help sometimes,especially if he's a vampiric feind... R&R!
1. Part I

**Summary:** This is just a little idea I had awhile ago... Please be gentle since I haven't written a faerie tale sort of deal for awhile now. I just hope that you enjoy it! R&R please!

**Princess Violet and The Vampire King**

Once upon a time, there lived a little girl. Well, no, that's not quite right...for you see, this wasn't just any little girl, and it wasn't just at any old time. In fact, this story is about Violet, and it is based quite a long time ago, in a far away place that doesn't exist anymore, called Archtavia. Oh, and did I mention that the little girl, Violet, was the only child of the King and Queen of Archtavia?

Violet was not very pretty when she was child, so she was often overlooked by her distinguished father and her starlet mother. The only friends she had were the toys that her parents bought for her. Consumed with loneliness and hatred for her looks, Violet threw herself into the library, and refused to come out. Days went by, then weeks, and then months; still, Violet refused to come out of the library or to let anybody inside. The only sign that she was even still alive were the empty plates of food that were left outside the door. Soon, a year went by, and then two years, and then three. Still, Violet was locked in the library, refusing to come out. Then, one rainy day in March, the door to the library opened, and out stepped a young lady, who had outgrown her clothes so that she seemed like a peasant. The long green dress she had been wearing the day she locked herself in that cold, dismal library was now torn, tattered and faded so that it looked like a peasant's ragdress. She had grown out of her shoes and crown, also, so when a fair young lady with long white legs came to greet the King and Queen, nobody knew what to do.

"Who are you, fair child?" asked the King.

Violet was angry with her parents for not recognizing her, just as she had been angry with them for not noticing her, but she remembered that she must have changed quite a lot over the passed years, and decided to let this secondary offense slide.

"Mother, Father, I'm your daughter Violet, and I have finished every book in the library."

The King and Queen were shocked. How could their plain little Violet have become such a stunning young lady? Her limbs were long and white, her eyes dark and bright, and with very long wavy black hair, curling down to her waist. Furthermore, why would such a beautiful princess be wearing such rags?

"Pray, fair child," said the Queen, "why is your face so fair, yet your robes so plain?"

"I hadn't any other dress in the library when I went in, so I repaired this one over and over until it is the rag you see before you now."

"And pray, fair child," replied the King, "if you have spent so long in the library, ruining your disposition with books, then why do you appear before us now in such a manner?"

"My books were my only teaching of manner," replied young Violet, "so I needn't apologize since no other manner was provided for me. Since I was a burden to you, Mother, and to you Father, I threw myself away in the library for the passed several years, though I do not know how many, since nobody was there to tell me how long I was there. I have come before you now to request the construction of a larger library."

The King and Queen were overjoyed to see that Violet had grown up so proper and so beautiful. They wasted no time in adorning her with fine dresses and priceless jewels for her new crown. They were very happy to see that their ugly duckling had become such a fair young swan. The King and Queen were even happier, however, to know that their international problems would soon come to an end.

Though Archtavia had been a peaceful country, they were in dire need of money, as a horrible drought had taken all their crops many years before. Some of the planes that Archtavia had become famous for were now barren wastelands, and many farmers could not afford to feed their own families, much less the rest of the kingdom. There was, however, a way to remedy this--marriage to a rich king.

Over the next few years, Violet grew to be the most beautiful maiden in all of Archtavia, though it never mattered to her in the first place, since it was an entire contradiction to the education of her looks to which she was first exposed. Since the new library would take so long to be built and stocked with the finest books in the world, Violet threw herself into the outside world that she had so long forgotten. She began to look at the flowers and how they bloomed, the bees and how they worked, even the clouds and how they passed by. Violet was determined to keep her mind in tip-top shape for the new library that was to be named after her.

Upon Violet's 16th birthday, the library was finished. It was also upon Violet's 16th birthday that it was announced to her and the rest of Archtavia that, in one year's time, she would be wed to the wicked old King Krishnakov in exchange for enough money to save Archtavia for many years to come. Though she was happy to save the kingdom, Violet's rage consumed her. How dare her parents treat her this way? How dare they abandon her to the library? How dare they leave her there to fend for herself all those years? How dare they ignore her till she had become 'beautiful' enough for them? And how dare they marry her off to the first old relic who offered an arbitrary fee for her? This was the last straw, and Violet would not stand for it.

After several nights of tantrums and chronic screaming, Violet finally stopped. She ran out to the garden and cried, exhausted of fighting, exhausted of hope, exhausted of even believing for a moment that her parents would ever truly love her the way she wanted to be loved. Heartbroken, she slept in the garden that night, in a bed of violets and freesia. She knew that there was no way to get out of it, and she figured that--as long as King Krishnakov had a library--she would be fine.

The next night, she was looking about in the garden, finally calm enough to carry herself with enough composition for a nightly stroll. 'I had better enjoy these walks while I can,' she thought. 'My new husband's kingdom is an awful warlike place, with very few green spots to roll about in.' Violet was very sad indeed; so sad, in fact, that she went to the riverside in the castle's garden and decided that it would be a very practical thing to do if she let herself had one final tear of greif. 'I only have one tear left in my whole body,' she thought to herself, 'so I had better make it a good one.' With that, Violet let the tear fall into the river and float away.

Looking up to the full moon, Violet saw a star that glimmered brighter than all the others. Having given up her last tear upon this horrid union, she decided to make her last wish be a good wish too. Mind you, Violet was a properly educated young lady and had no belief left for faerie tales, but as the old addage goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. So, having this in mind, Violet closed her eyes and wished, wished, _wished_ with all her might--though I cannot tell you what she wished for because of the old superstition, I can tell you that it was a good wish. Finally, at the exact stroke of midnight, or perhaps a few seconds before, Violet's wish came true.

A cold, bony hand came to her cheek and wiped the tear's mark away. Violet gasped at the sight of him; the tallest and fairest man she had ever seen. His skin was a ghostly white, his hair was curly and blond as the sunlight which hung in long rays about his face. His eyes reflected the moonlight in such a way to let them change colors. And his smile...Yes, his graceful mouth curled up into the most dashing smile, like the curve of a bow. He was the tallest, most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life.

"Who are you?" asked Violet.

He held a bony white hand to his chest, his eyes wide and expression elfish. "I'm shocked, your Highness, that you would wish for me so dearly and not know who I am!"

"Wished for you?" Violet asked, blushing profusely.

"Why, of course," he said, his voice rich and his posture statuesque. "You've wished for many things. For adventure, for freedom, for love..." He raised his long arm to the sky. "That star you wished upon, the third star to the right, is my personal messenger. She has sent me many tales of you and your horrible parents, and now that you've finally emerged from your library, hoping to be embraced for who you are inside rather than outside, you are to be married off to that horrible old fossil in a horrible old kingdom that's barren from war..."

The beautiful man turned to her, his eyes tilted with deep expression. "I know that you deserve more than that Violet, and I can promise you all the adventure, freedom and love you desire."

Being a logical young lady, Violet's better judgement told her not to go. But what was holding her back? If she stayed, all she had to look forward to was a horrid old man with missing teeth. She had nothing of value to lose, not even her parents; as far as Violet was concerned, if her parents only valued her as a way to save their kingdom, then they were nothing better to her than a motivation to save her own life. Logically, this was the better thing to do.

"What is your name, sir?" asked Violet.

The man bent upon his long knees and took her hand, holding the other to his chest like some Phlegmish painting. "My name," he said, "is Malchior, and I am the King of all Vampires."

HAHA! Great--so, tell me what you think of this! I can't wait to add the next chapter. R&R please! Thanks again for reading!


	2. Part II

**Summary: **An idea that I had long ago. I'm so sick of the knight in shining armour coming to rescue bimbos...time for a different breed of faerie tale to come into the picture. I have a thing for vampires, as well as a thing for books and feminism--it's a great combonation, isn't it? Join Princess Violet as she quests for adventure along side of her new companion, the Vampire King Malchior. R&R!

**The story so far...**

Okay, so, Violet's an ugly duckling and locks herself up in the library with some hope that people will miss her. Her parents are a couple of big dorks, so the second she comes out they want to marry her off to some old fart in a barren wasteland. She's upset(no shite). As a last desperate plea, she wishes on a star and gets more than she bargained for.

A/N: BTW, a quick thanks to all the great people who gave me such good reviews. Oh, and TrudiRose, thanks for the spelling thing cuz I often get it confused. And don't worry, the whole "hypocrisy" of Violet's feelings will be revealed soon--so chillax already, sheesh!

**Princess Violet and the Vampire King**

Part the 2nd of this trying tale...

Violet opened her eyes from the strange dream, only to find herself back in her bedroom and the dream being anything but. She rose from her feathered and gilded bed and crossed the room to the balcony, where the Vampire King Malchior was waiting. His eyes were riveting when struck with the light of the moon, so riveting that any woman would die if she could not stare into them every night for the rest of their lives. Luckily, Violet was not any woman, so she was able to shyly glance away when he got too close.

"How did we get here?" Violet asked.

The Vampire King cocked his magnificent head, a sheet of gold flopping over to the side in a sea of waves. "We flew," he said, "through the magic of vampiric trickery."

"But why?" said Violet, "Why have you brought me here? Why was I asleep?"

He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest in a mockingly pompous way. "The magic of vampiric trickery would take far too long to explain in one night. I have brought you here because the Drakanian Prime Minister was in the garden with several guards... And you were not asleep, you fainted--I had no idea you were afraid of heights."

Violet's face was scarlet with a terribly confusing mixture of anger and embarassment. What was she to think now?

"Have you any more questions, dear Violet?"

"Yes," she squeaked. "Why was the Drakanian Prime Minister here?"

He leaned in his forehead and grasped her lily-like hands and whispered "They have come to examine you, and later, they will bring you to Drakania to meet your husband."

A horrible pang of fear struck Violet's heart. Though she did not know this man well enough to trust him, she knew that he was the closest thing to a friend she'd ever had, and he had no reason to lie to her. After all, she wasn't very pretty--at least not enough for a beautiful creature like himself to want for his own.

"What shall I do?" Violet wondered aloud, pacing nervously about her room. "What shall I do? I don't _want_ to marry the King of Drakania! I don't-I don't-I don't!" The rage began to consume her lonely heart again, and she collapsed to her knees in a torrent of tears.

Sitting there, alone on her floor, she felt icy arms wrap around her, like the cold was trying to numb away the pain. Closer the cold came and encircled her; closer still, and beneath the sheet of ice she felt a heart, surrounded by the night. Though it was wrapped in cold and dismal shadows and would appear quite ominous to others, Violet found comfort in this shadowy heartbeat. Opening her eyes, she saw the face of Malchior, smiling back at her.

"You want to stay here," he said. "You want to remain in your own home, where you know you are safe."

"Safe from what?" she whimpered.

"Dear Violet," he said, stroking her long black hair, "I know every little secret that resides in your heart. I know that you never wanted to be in that library for so long. I know that when you locked yourself inside, you wished and wished for your parents to come and get you...but they never did, did they? They abandoned you to the maid's work, didn't they? They didn't see you good enough to come and get you themselves? No, no...you wanted _them_, not the servants or the cooks or anyone else. Yes, I understand what it's like to be rejected--I've built a kingdom of creatures that must hide from the sun, from the people, from the world...and they all love me because I understand what they are going through, and I understand what they need."

She smiled, tears still spilling from her eyes. "And you also know that I've promised myself not to cry again?"

"A tear is a beautiful thing, my dear," he said, taking one from her cheek. "The tears are perfectly clear manifestations of a human's emotion, they are gifts of the heart. I cannot remember the last time my tears were so full and so clear... The tears of a vampire come from black hearts, stained and dark--we shed blood, not tears. I think your tears are the loveliest tears I've ever seen."

"Your Majesty," she said, sniffing back another few tears that had threatened to shed, "all I wish for is freedom."

King Malchior nodded. "Yes, I know..."

A knock came to the door. "Your Highness," came the unfamiliar voice of a certain prime minister, "I am Prime Minister Malachi, here to inspect you."

Violet became angry again, so angry that her tears evaporated from her eyes and from her face. Malchior knew what to do, as most vampires do. With a swipe of his long white arm, the doors came flying open. With the other arm, he took Violet by the waist and leapt backwards across the room to the balcony's rail. Like a cat, he grinned with a knowing look and held out his arm dramatically.

"Never!" he cried with a theatrical flare. "A violet may not be as prized as a rose is, but they are still precious plants--you must storm the Vampire Citadel before you can catch me, North of the Sun and South of the Stars!"

As the King spoke, a great pine tree bent towards the castle's gate. The Prime Minister's face grew white and shocked as they flew backwards off the balcony and to the top of the tree. With the pine acting as a great catapault, Princess Violet and King Malchior went soaring through the air. Violet was very frightened, but she knew that Malchior would not allow her to fall. With his arm around her waist and his right holding her right, he said to her, "Now extend your legs and walk naturally!"

Violet did as she was told, since she had no idea what else to do. With their steps perfectly in tune, the two of them pranced on the air above the vast and dry forest. Violet's long amythest dress flapped gently in the wind as Malchior's blond curls tossed in the air as he laughed; by merely looking into the Vampire King's eyes she forgot completely that she was afraid of heights, and felt as sense of newfound bravery inside her icy heart.

**Clip-clop-clip-clop** came the sound of horse's footsteps. Looking to her side, Violet saw two prancing ponies drawing a red sleigh. "A sleigh that rides on air?" Violet asked. "According to the laws of physics, that's impossible!"

"The laws of physics probably tried using a carriage when they tested it!" declared Malchior, sticking out his chest in a heroic manner. "You can't use wheels on air, since wheels are most unforgiving to the gentleness of air--one must use a sleigh! Everybody knows that..." As he finished speaking, they both took a great leap and landed in the tailored velvet seats of the sleigh. King Malchior took a great fur cloak and wrapped about Violet's white frame.

"This is the fur of General Zev of the Werewolves," Malchior said. "It will keep you safe from bad wolves."

Violet peered over the pony's heads to see a great and vast sea of treetops. The kingdom of Archtavia looked so beautiful from so high up, and the star-kissed clouds were even lovelier when she could reach them.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked.

"That all depends on where you want to go," Malchior replied.

"I don't know," said Violet, leaning her tired head against his broad shoulder, the ruffling fabric of his white blouse tickling her fair cheek.

"It doesn't matter then, does it?"

"But what about your kingdom?"

"My brother Rourek," King Malchior began, "is acting as Regent for my kingdom and watching over my people as we speak. I trust him with my life, as well as Burmecia."

_Burmecia, _thought Violet, _I've never heard of that country._

"I know you haven't," said Malchior, "that's because nobody bothers to map it, since we're all having such a good time living there!"

Though not much of what Malchior said made a terrible amount of sense, Violet felt that same comfort from him when she read a faerie tale. Malchior was a fantastical man, and Violet found that quite fascinating for someone of his age. Actually, she didn't know how old he was, but why should she care? Thinking too much was a bad thing to do after a near-traumatic event, like being stolen away by a Prime Minister with a nasty mole on his face. Besides that, Malchior could read minds, as many vampires could do, so it was best not to trouble him with her nasty thoughts at the moment. It was probably best to wait and sleep and think about what her next move should be. _Yes,_ Violet thought to herself, _that would be a wise thing to do._

"Your Majesty," said Violet, her long black hair ruffling in the wind, "what will happen when the sun rises?"

Malchior laughed like a jolly elf. "My darling Violet," he cried, "don't you know that we shall be safe behind the walls of my ship by now?"

"Are we travelling by sea?" asked Violet, who was very excited at this thought since she had never seen the sea before.

"If you wish to travel by sea," said King Malchior.

Violet became confused. "But don't ships travel by water?"

He shook his head, his halo of flaxen lockes glistening by moonlight. "Not Burmecian ships! They can sail upon anything they like--be it land, by sea, by the tops of the trees--it needn't matter with the magical fleet of Burmecian airships. They can even travel inside of clouds so as not to be seen by the harmful sun. Look ho!" he cried. "There is my ship now!"

From out of a tuft of clouds came a great white ship that sailed on air. It's gilded sails flapped gently in the breeze as tall propellors came from the ships rails to keep it afloat. The ponies merrily pranced to the ship's deck where Violet was greeted by enchanted humans and vampires alike.

"This is her royal Highness, Princess Violet of Archtavia," Malchior announced, "and I expect her to be treated with the same respect you would show to your king. Any man, woman or child that chooses to act otherwise shall answer to me under the charge of treason to the crown and country of Burmecia."

"Long live the King!" chanted the passengers in rythim of the wind's current.

"Now, my darling Violet," began King Malchior, jutting his hips forward in a relaxed stance, "where shall we go?"

Violet thought for a moment. She didn't want to be around people, nor did she want to be around any country that may be in alleigence with either Archtavia or Drakovia. She needed to think, to quiet the storm of her mind and focus on her next move. Then the captain came to her like an idea and asked for a destination.

"The sea!" she said, taking a tall stance and pointing to the horizon.

"You heard her, lads!" cried Malchior, his body lean and tall upon the ship. "Bring me that horizon!" With those words, the enchanted airship set off to the sea, where Violet would proceed to sort out the most unappealing question at hand: What should she do now?

That night, Violet was brought to a room so ornate that it could have been a castle in itself. The bedframe was silver, and the blanket contained threads of gold, while the walls were lined with red velvet and dark green curtains to block out the harmful sun when it rose. Still rather upset, she collapsed, exhausted on the great goose down bed and--after an uneasy hour or two, fell asleep on her way to the East Sea.

YAY! I'm done with chapter two! Thanks so much for your responses, and I look forward to having them soon--R&R please, just as long as you try to mention what you _think_ is going to happen next!


End file.
